Ne brille que pour moi
by Jiika Az
Summary: Kagami est un lycéen tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Entouré de ces amis, il vit une vie parfaitement normale excepté qu'il commence à rêver d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Jeune homme qui s'avère être Kise Ryōta, le célèbre mannequin. Soudain, la simple vie du lycéen va changer du tout au tout pour le meilleur et le pire. KisexKagami & KurokoxAhomine
1. Chapter 1

**Tu ne brilles que pour moi.**

_**Point de vue interne : Kagami **_

_Il était là. Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage mais je voyais ses cheveux voltiger dans un vent imaginaire. Il était dos à moi comme à chaque fois que je le voyais. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis le rythme de mon coeur accélérer alors que je m'approchais de lui. Je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais pas me passer de sa présence. Je m'avançais encore vers cet inconnu. J'essayais de l'appeler mais ma voix semblait inexistante. Soudain, il se retourna. Cependant je ne pus voir son visage, le soleil se couchant le dissimulant encore. Je me protégeais les yeux, désespéré de voir enfin le jeune homme mais rien n'y faisait._

_\- Kagami..._

_Je relevais la tête à l'entente de mon nom ? Etait ce lui qui m'appelait d'une voix aussi douce ? Je me mis alors à courir vers lui quand, brutalement tout commença à s'estomper._

_\- Kagami ! Hurla alors la voix._

Je me réveillais alors en sursaut. Ma sœur se tenait devant moi, ses yeux tout aussi rouges que les miens fixés sur moi. Je hurlais en la voyant et elle cria à son tour en tombant à la renverse. Je me relevais rapidement pour l'aider.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça ? S'écria t-elle, en se passant la main sur la tête.

\- Je .. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que tu m'as fais peur. M'excusais je en me détournant.

\- Hum, je vois. Tu as encore rêvé de lui n'est ce pas ? Minauda t-elle, en se rapprochant.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et sors. Je dois me changer.

\- Ouais c'est ça. En tout cas si tu continues comme ça, tu vas vraiment te faire expulser.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? M'exclamais en enfilant mon sweat.

Elle pointa le réveil qui indiquait 10 h. Je jurais.

\- Et me***, tu n'aurais pas pu me réveillais plus tôt ! Hurlais je, en cherchant mon jean.

\- Je voulais te laisser profiter de ton rêve. Sourit la jeune fille avant de sortir en riant.

Je grinçait des dents puis attrapais mon sac de cour, prit une tartine sur la table et me précipitais vers le lycée. Celui ci ne se trouvais heureusement pas très loin de chez moi et j'arrivais, essoufflé, un quart d'heure plus tard. Le préfet de discipline s'approcha alors de moi alors que j'essayais de récupérer mon souffle.

\- Bien le bonjour Taiga Kagami. Quelle chance nous avons que vous ayez décidé de nous honorer de votre présence. Ricana t-il.

\- Oh laisse moi tranquille Tanaka. J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi.

Et avant que l'autre ai pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment principal. Je grimpais rapidement les marches et entrais finalement dans la classe. Le prof sursauta causant l'hilarité générale et j'en profitais pour gagner ma place au fond de la salle. Le silence revint bientôt et le prof se retourna vers moi.

\- Je ne compte plus le nombre de vos absences ou retards Kagami mais je pense que vous ne devez pas être très loin de la suspension.

\- J'avoue que j'ai arrêté de compter au bout du dixième mais ne vous en faites pas monsieur, je suis plein de ressources. Répliquais je alors sans lui adresser un regard.

\- Kagami ... Commença le prof.

\- Sensei ! Pouvez vous expliquer ce problème. Je n'ai pas très bien compris.

Je tournais la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler et qui n'était autre que mon ombre, Kuroko. Celui ci m'adressa un clin d'oeil avant que le prof ne soupire et ne reprenne son cours.

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention au cours et pensais encore à cette personne qui hantait mes rêves. Je me demandais si ce garçon existait vraiment ou bien n'était t-il que le fruit de mon imagination ? Et si c'était le cas pourquoi lui ?

La sonnerie retentit alors, me sortant de mes pensées. Kuroko s'approcha de moi. C'était un petit garçon assez mignon aux cheveux et yeux bleus et on avait souvent du mal à croire que c'était un lycéen. Il était également dans la même équipe de basket que moi. C'était donc naturel que nous soyons devenus amis.

\- Pourquoi es tu arrivé en retard cette fois ? Demanda t-il simplement.

\- Trop fatigué.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort. Bientôt tu vas rendre ce pauvre sensei chauve.

Je souris à l'image en même temps que mon ami quand soudain une ombre vint se profiler au dessus de lui.

\- Momoi. Soupirais je.

La jeune fille releva la tête sans pour autant libérer Kuroko qui semblait avoir de la peine à respirer dans son opulente poitrine.

\- Bien le bonjour Kagami-kun. Tout va bien ? Me sourit t-elle.

\- Moi oui mais je pense que tu vas finir par étouffer ton cher Kuroko.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Pardon mon chéri. S'excusa t-elle en se reculant et laissant mon ami reprendre son souffle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là. S'exclama celui ci.

\- Je suis venue te voir bien sûr. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué.

\- On s'est vu hier. Soupira Kuroko alors que la jeune fille semblait la tête dans les nuages.

\- Tu sais bien comment elle est depuis le temps. Ricana une nouvelle voix derrière nous. Faut juste se dire qu'elle ne changera jamais.

\- Ahomine-kun ! S'écria Momoi en faisant face au nouvel arrivant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés était en train de lire un magasine, une sucette dans la bouche. Il releva la t^te pour nous saluer.

\- Salut Ahomine. C'est rare de te voir lire. Rigolais je.

\- C'est un truc qu'une fille m'a passé tout à l'heure. C'est sur un modèle super à la mode qui commence à se faire un nom.

\- Ah oui. J'en ai entendu parler. S'exclama alors Momoi en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au dessus de l'épaule de son ami d'enfance. Il est juste trop beau. Même si je préfère Kuroko bien sûr.

Celui ci se renfrogna. Je me mis debout pour regarder ce fameux mannequin. Sur le papier se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux caramel. On pouvait voir sa silhouette élancée à travers ses vêtements et son sourire était tout simplement éblouissant. Soudain, j'eus un choc.

Je le reconnaissais. Cette posture,ces cheveux qui virevoltent... Ce mannequin n'était autre que le jeune homme mystérieux de mes rêves !


	2. Chapter 2

**Point de vue interne : Ahomine **

Je guettais la réaction de Kagami. Il tenait encore le magazine et semblait totalement fasciné par le modèle. Intéressé, je me penchais vers lui et jetais un coup d'oeil au mannequin qui se trouvait sur la page.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. C'est lui qui te fait tant d'effet. Murmurais je au creux de son oreille.

Il détourna tout de suite son regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son expression surprise.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'emporta t-il alors, en posant brutalement le magazine sur sa table.

\- Te braques pas comme ça, je me doutais que tu préférais Mari-chan. Dis je en élevant la voix.

Momoi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais ... Mais dis moi, tu ne m'as pas dis que tu devais partir plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

Je regardais la pendule. 18h30. Mince, elle avait raison. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand je sentis une main s'agripper à ma chemise pour me retenir.

\- Tu as rendez vous quelque part ?

Je me retournais et fus surpris en voyant Kuroko me fixer.

\- On peut dire ça. Lâchais je, faisant exprès de ne pas lui répondre vraiment. Pourquoi ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleutés ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. J'aurais bien aimé continuer à l'embêter encore mais j'étais vraiment en retard. Je partis donc, ignorant la mine attristée de mon ami.

Une grande voiture noire était déjà garée devant le portail, attirant l'attention des élèves. Je me hâtais et entrais sans hésitation. Assis à côté de moi, une jeune femme regardait ses papiers nerveusement. Dès que j'ouvris la portière, elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Ahomine-kun enfin te voilà ! J'allais envoyer Yarô te chercher. Dit-elle, en regardant l'heure sur son portable. Mon dieu, il est déjà si tard. Allez dépêche toi et monte.

Je pris place sans rien dire de plus et la voiture démarra. Ma manager ( car c'était le métier de la femme qui était toujours perdue dans ses dossiers ) décrocha son téléphone qui vibrait. J'en profitais pour l'observer. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en un chignon à moitié défait et ses lunettes lui tombaient sur le nez. En faisant un effort, elle pourrait être jolie... Un visage apparut dans mon esprit et je secouais la tête. Non, je ne devais pas penser à cette personne ! Finalement, je regardais pas la fenêtre et plongeais dans mes pensées.

\- Ahomine-kun ?

Je reportais mon attention vers ma manager qui souriait grandement.

\- Je sais que tu viens de seulement commencer dans le mannequinat mais je t'ai décroché un job en or. Un shoot avec Kise Ryouta !

Surpris, je la regardais avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle cherchait dans son sac.

\- C'est une véritable chance pour toi. Non vraiment, c'est génial. Ah et puis il faut changer de studio. Yarô ! Tu veux bien changer de direction, nous allons...

Je n'écoutais déjà plus. Un sourire grandit sur mes lèvres alors que je me rappelais de l'expression de Kagami en voyant Kise. Je pouvais prendre avantage de ce shooting pour me rapprocher du mannequin pour ensuite embêter mon ami aux cheveux rouges. J'imaginais déjà tout un plan lorsque la voiture se stoppa. Je descendis et suivit la jeune femme qui ma guida dans les locaux jusqu'à ma cabine.

\- Tu te prépares ! Exigea t-elle. Kise n'est pas encore prêt, heureusement pour toi mais je veux que tu sois parfait.

\- Bien madame. Ricanais je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte. Une équipe de maquilleurs et stylistes arriva bientôt pour me préparer. Je fus prêt en 10 min. Un membre du staff vint me prévenir que mon partenaire n'était pas encore là. Je le remerciais et en profitais pour me balader. Après être tombé sur une petite troupe de filles qui m'avaient retenu, je remarquais la loge de Kise.

Souriant, je m'approchais et allais appuyer sur la poignée lorsque je remarquais que la porte était entrouverte. Curieux, je jetais un coup d'oeil. La pièce était assez spacieuse et Kise se trouvait devant un miroir en train de boutonner sa veste. Je devais bien avouer qu'il était vraiment craquant avec ses cheveux blonds soyeux et ses yeux couleur soleil. Ses muscles que l'on voyait sous sa veste puisqu'il ne portait pas de tee-shirt transparaissaient aussi magnifiquement dessinés. Je me rendais compte que je pouvais paraître suspect si quelqu'un venait à passer et m'apprêtais à entrer quand je vis un homme apparaître derrière le mannequin. Beaucoup plus vieux, il portait un costume gris.

Kise se retourna vers lui, l'air aguicheur.

\- Alors Hiro ? Tu n'as pas pu résister n'est ce pas ? Il fallait que tu recommences et juste avant mon shooting en plus !

Sa voix était sensuelle mais également un peu cassante. L'homme en face de lui ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus que quelques centimètre entre eux. Il défit doucement les boutons que venaient de faire Kise et passa ses mains sur le torse musclé du blond.

\- Que veux tu ? Je suis totalement incapable de résister à ce corps. Dit-il en se penchant vers le cou de Kise.

Je retins un cri de surprise. Que se passait-il ? Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Si je ne me trompais pas, l'homme en costume n'était autre que le directeur du magazine pour lequel je travaillais. De même pour Kise. De plus, si je me souvenais bie, il était marié ...

L'homme continua son affaire et descendit jusqu'au nombril du mannequin qui soupira.

\- Hiro ! Je t'ai dis que cela suffisait. Je vais finir par être en retard. Pire encore, imagine que l'on vienne me chercher...

Le dénommé Hiro sembla prendre la menace au sérieux car il se releva et affronta du regard le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

\- J'aurais tôt fait de te retrouver. Dit-il, en l'embrassant.

Kise ne dit pas un mot et le directeur sortit pas la porte de derrière à mon grand soulagement. Je n'aurais su quoi faire si ils m'avaient surpris à les épier. J'entendis un gros soupir et je regardais à nouveau par la fente. Le mannequin se tenait le visage en grimaçant. Il essuya rapidement ses lèvres et rajusta sa veste d'un geste assez maladroit puis, sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit , ouvrit la porte. Son visage se décomposa en même temps que je réfléchissais à un moyen de me sortir de cette situation gênante.

\- Oups.


	3. Chapter 3

**Point de vue interne : Kise**

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été stupéfié. Devant moi, l'inconnu semblait tout aussi perdu. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir dire pour expliquer ce qu'il avait sans doute vu. Et d'ailleurs qu'avait-il vu exactement ? Je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question quand il s'inclina devant moi.

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je ne voulais pas paraître malpoli mais j'ai vu que tin nom était affiché sur la porte et je voulais te saluer.

\- Je ... euh et tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je venais d'arriver quand tu as ouverts la porte. Souris le jeune homme aux dents incroyablement blanches qui contrastaient totalement avec sa peau plutôt mâte.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Cela veut dire que mon secret était sauf. Je regardais à nouveau le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de moi et lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

\- En fait j'en oublies les politesses. Je suis Kise Ryota même si visiblement tu sais déjà qui je suis. Commençais je avec un ton léger. Et à qui ais je l'honneur ?

\- Ahomine, je vais travailler avec toi aujourd'hui donc prends soin de moi. Dit-il, toujours aussi souriant en me tendant la main.

\- Prends soin de moi aussi. Acquiesçais je. Tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici auparavant et je t'aurais remarqué.

\- Merci pour le compliment. Et oui je suis nouveau. Cela fait plusieurs fois que l'on a essayé de me recruter mais j'ai seulement accepté pour gagner de l'argent facilement.

De part son attitude, j'en déduisis que j'avais à faire à un homme sûr de lui et qui savait où il allait. Et un brin prétentieux peut être mais c'est vrai qu'avec son physique, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Sa grande taille et sa peau bronzé le faisait déjà sortir du lot. Puis ses cheveux bleus marine qui tombaient sur son front de manière assez impétueuse lui donnait un air assez sauvage encore plus accentué par son regard tout aussi foncé. Le trait noir que les maquilleurs avaient dû lui ajouter marquant davantage son regard envoûtant. Les stylistes avaient opté pour un haut de type marin surplombé d'une veste bleu foncé qui dévoilait ses poignets fins. Il n'en restait pas moins bien bâti, ses muscles étant parfaitement mis en valeur par son haut et par le pantalon beige qui finissait parfaitement la tenue.

Je devais bien avouer que je ne rencontrais pas souvent d'aussi beaux mannequins. Je devais reconnaître que j'étais aussi accrocheur avec mon sourire charmeur et ma constante bonne humeur ( je suis peut être aussi un peu prétentieux XD ) mais lui l'était dans un style beaucoup plus sombre et mystérieux.

Remarquant que je le fixais depuis un moment, un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres et je rougis légèrement.

\- Désolé ! M'exclamais je. C'est juste que me faisait la remarque que peu de modèles débutants dégagent une aura aussi...

\- Magnifique ? Impressionante ? Rigola Ahomine.

\- J'allais juste dire intense mais tes adjectifs ne sont pas mauvais. Souriais je à mon tour.

Il allait me répondre quand tout à coup, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et qui tenait un dossier dont quelques feuilles menaçaient de tomber à tout moment arriva en courant.

\- Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama t-elle alors avant de me remarquer. Kise-kun, nous te cherchions aussi. Le shoot va commencer donc suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

J'obtempérais sans poser plus de questions et on atteignit rapidement le photographe. Ce dernier, après un coup d'oeil appréciatif nous indiqua les poses à prendre et on alla s'installer devant le fond blanc. On commença par mes shoots personnels puis je reculais pour laisser la place à Ahomine.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise comme on le lui avait demandé, il prit un air nonchalant et regarda intensément le photographe. Je devais bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas choisi n'importe qui. Son regard sombre était totalement subjuguant. Le jeune homme se tourna alors et il sourit malicieusement en me voyant le fixer. En sentant de nouveau le rouge me monter aux joues, je me détournais.

Puis on m'appela à nouveau et je dus aller près de l'autre mannequin. Alors que ce dernier se penchait vers moi comme le lui avait demandé le photographe, il s'approcha de mon oreille pour souffler dessus me faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- On admirait le spectacle apparemment. Susurra t-il alors. J'étais si intéressant que ça ?

Je ne répondis pas, essayant de garder constance devant tout le groupe du studio. Ahomine lâcha un petit rire avant de se mettre dos à moi.

Après encore une heure de photos multiples, on fut autorisé à quitter le plateau. Je me hâtais vivement vers ma loge, désireux d'échapper aux remarques sarcastiques de mon nouveau collègue mais ce dernier semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

\- Hey Ryota ! Me lança t-il. Ca te dirait de venir boire un coup avec moi tout à l'heure. Je connais un bar où un de mes amis bosse et qui est assez discret pour qu'on ne t'embête pas.

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Bien qu'il soit légèrement (beaucoup) taquin, Ahomine semblait sympa. Et surtout il avait mon âge. Or ayant pratiquement grandi en star, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'aller à l'école ou au lycée et donc de me faire des amis. Et ce n'était pas parmi mes fans que je m'en serais fais.

Toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus semblait attendre ma réponse. J'allais lui répondre positivement quand soudain mon manager arriva me tendant un portable.

\- Kise-kun, c'est le directeur. Il paraît qu'il souhaite te parler au sujet d'une affaire importante.

Mon enthousiasme disparut soudainement alors que je regardais l'appareil mobile comme si il s'était transformé en monstre. Il était vrai que je n'avais jamais eu de vie normale pour cette raison aussi. Je m'étais voué corps et âme au mannequinat et il m'en fallait payer le prix.

Je regardais Ahomine en lui laissant mon sourire professionnel.

\- Désolé Ahominecchi mais ce soir je suis déjà occupé. Peut être une prochaine.

Puis je m'emparais du portable et filais dans ma loge avant que les autres ne puissent voir mon masque tomber alors que la voix d'un homme d'âge mûr résonnait dans le combiné

\- Ryota-kun. Je t'avais bien dis que je te reverrais bientôt.

\- Vous ne pouvez déjà plus vous passez de moi directeur. Lançais je d'une voix taquine alors que je me laissais tomber sur mon siège essayant de ne pas penser aux tremblements de mes mains.

\- Je suis juste tombé sous ton charme. S'exclama l'homme joyeusement. Et tu devrais m'en remercier surtout que je t'ai trouvé une offre d'emploi particulièrement alléchante. Tu veux peut être que je te l'explique en détails plus personnellement.

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton et je devinais qu'il n'existait qu'une seule réponse à cette question.

\- J'en serais particulièrement honoré.


	4. Bonus de retard

**Bonus de retard :**

**Comme beaucoup l'auront remarqué, j'ai arrêté d'écrire depuis un moment.**

**Je ne vais pas essayer de me justifier, je n'ai pas écris parce que je n'avais pas l'inspiration et plus le temps. Mais j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic et bien que ça fasse un long et même très long moment maintenant je suis bien décidée de la finir, au moins pour ceux qui ont encore l'envie de la lire ( et franchement si c'est le cas, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez parce que je suis vraiment horrible avec vous ! )**

**En tout cas, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire les prochains chapitres. Mais en attendant, je vous laisse avec ce petit bonus qui est comme un interlude parce qu'il n'a aucun rapport avec la véritable suite de l'histoire. C'est juste un petit passage en plus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le jeune homme blond fermait les yeux tandis que la maquilleuse s'appliquait à effacer les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle soupira.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire la nuit pour être dans cet état ? C'est à cause de quelqu'un… ? Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Lina, j'ai juste du mal à dormir. Répondit le modèle en détournant la tête.

Après tout, son excuse aurait été bien moins crédible si on avait aperçu ses joues rouges. Il ne mentait pas vraiment après tout mais il ne disait pas non plus la vérité. Mais comment pourrait-il expliquer ce rêve qui venait le hanter chaque nuit depuis déjà deux semaines ? Un rêve perturbant du fait qu'il ne savait même pas qui était celui qu'il imaginait… Il n'avait jamais vu son visage, en fait il ne l'avait même jamais vu. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était ses bras forts qui lui entouraient la taille et l'étreignaient avec passion. Une étreinte aussi chaleureuse que réconfortante. Et chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il pleurait presque de perdre cette chaleur. Il ne saurait définir réellement ce qu'il ressentait mais il savait aussi que c'était important.

\- Allez Kise-kun ! Il faut y aller. S'exclama Lina avec enthousiasme.

Le jeune homme regarda son reflet un moment. Ses cheveux blonds étaient savamment ébouriffés et il se surprit à se dire que c'était une coiffure totalement magnifique. Si seulement il avait les cheveux plus foncés … Le modèle fixa un moment le miroir sans vraiment se voir. Des cheveux ardents emmêlés et un sourire plein de tendresse. Oui il le voyait maintenant. Cet homme dans son rêve.

Kise se releva, poussé par une énergie nouvelle, se dirigeant vers le studio. Il allait le retrouver. Car il savait qu'il existait. Et qu'il l'aimerait.

Le photographe lui fit signe et il se mit en place. Il sourit. Oui, il le trouverait.

**Comme vous le voyez, c'est très court mais le prochain chapitre est plus long bien entendu même plus que les précédents donc j'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Et encore merci de me lire et à bientôt mes chers amis**

**XOXO Jiika**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Hello my friends !**

**Donc j'ai posté un petit bonus la semaine dernière mais comme promis, je vous poste ce soir, ou plutôt ce matin parce que j'aurais dépassé minuit quand je le posterais la suite !**

**Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre plein de révélations et de rencontres ! Et pour ne pas vous embêtez plus longtemps avec mon blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Point de vue interne : Kagami**

J'essuyais tranquillement un verre, perdu dans mes pensées. Peu après le départ de Aomine, je m'étais rendu à mon travail à temps partiel dans un bar. Cela faisait un moment que je travaillais ici et j'avais depuis longtemps pris le coup de main. Un client m'appela justement et je secouais la tête pour lui sourire et lui servir son cocktail. Puis je repris ma place et soupirais.

Un deuxième soupir me répondit et je baissais les yeux vers le garçon aux yeux aussi bleus que ses cheveux qui était étalé sur le bar. Mon ami m'avait suivi en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kuroko faisait ce genre de demande mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il avait l'air plus malheureux chaque jour.

\- C'est sûrement la dixième fois que tu soupires depuis que tu es arrivé Kuroko... Dis je, en m'appuyant sur mes coudes pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre du garçon qui a la tête dans les nuages depuis tout à l'heure. Marmonna le garçon soufflant sur une des mèches de cheveux qui lui était tombé devant les yeux.

Je ne pus rien répliquer. Il avait parfaitement raison. Depuis que j'avais aperçu le jeune homme blond sur le magazine, je ne pouvais plus me l'enlever de la tête. Il faut dire que ça faisait des mois qu'il apparaissait dans mes rêves et que je m'interrogeais sur lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être réel... Et cette révélation m'excitait autant qu'elle m'inquiétait. Qui ne prendrait pas peur en découvrant qu'il rêvait d'un garçon un peu trop souvent pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence et qu'il découvrait que son fantasme était en chair et en os. Or j'avais espéré que tout ceci passerait bientôt et que je n'aurais pas à remettre les drôles de sentiments que je semblais éprouver pour ce blond bien trop étincelant pour mon propre bien.

Je fus à nouveau tirer de mes réflexions par Kuroko. Celui ci s'était soudain redressé et regardais la porte d'entrée. Je suivis son regard et fus surpris de voir Aomine s'avancer pour prendre place près du bleu.

\- Yo Kagami, tu me sers une vodka ?

\- Tu rêves ! Tu n'es pas majeur et j'ai pas l'intention de me faire virer pour te faire plaisir. Répondis je en ayant repris mon aplomb.

\- Toujours aussi coincé à ce que je vois. Souffla le garçon à la peau mâte. Un café c'est bon.

\- C'est bon. Lui souriais je en commençant la préparation.

Kuroko semblait s'être totalement réveillé. Il regardait son ainé d'un air aussi interrogatif qu'inquiet. Il semblait hésiter un moment avant de parler.

\- Alors tu étais où ? Demanda Kuroko innocemment.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus foncés ne tourna même pas la tête, tournant la cuillère dans son café bouillant.

\- Je me suis trouvé un boulot. Répondit alors au bout d'un long moment de silence. Du mannequinat.

Je vis Kuroko soupirer, visiblement soulagé et je me fis aussi plus curieux.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ça ? Demandais je d'un ton amusé. Tu essayes d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ?

Les deux garçons en face de moi tressaillirent. Kuroko se tut, baissant la tête tandis que Aomine secouait la tête avant de sourire à son tour l'air moqueur.

\- Bien que plus que je ne croyais l'imaginer. Lança t-il alors en me fixant. Tu te rappelles de Kise Ryouta.

Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer alors que je tentais de nier. Malheureusement mon embarras ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du bleuté qui eut un nouveau rictus amusé.

\- Sache que je travaille avec lui et donc que j'ai eu l'occasion de le côtoyer. Il s'avère qu'il est aussi sympa en réel que sur le papier. Insista t-il avec un clin d'oeil alors que je rougissais davantage si c'est possible.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une chaise crissa sur la parquet et Kuroko disparut dans un claquement de porte. Aomine, tout aussi surpris que moi m'interrogea du regard mais j'étais tout aussi perdu que lui. Je ne comprenais pas le comportement du petit bleu mais en tant qu'ami, je me sentais réellement concerné. Sans hésiter une minute, j'allais voir le gérant et lui demanda si je pouvais partir plus tôt. Ce dernier ayant accepté, je me changeais en vitesse et rejoignis Aomine qui m'attendait devant l'entrée.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demandais je plus pour moi même que pour avoir une réponse.

\- Il est peut être souffrant ? Proposa Aomine ne paraissant pas vraiment convaincu par sa propre hypothèse.

Je ne lui répondis pas et montais dans un taxi à qui je donnais l'adresse du plus petit. Aucun de nous deux ne parla. J'essayais désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé mais Kuroko avait toujours été quelqu'un de très secret. Il ne me parlait pas beaucoup de ce qui le touchait sentimentalement et c'était d'ailleurs réciproque. Mais sur le moment, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir autant de fierté.

On arriva quelques minutes plus tard et je m'empressais de payer le chauffeur avant de grimper l'escalier de l'immeuble et m'arrêter devant l'appartement de Kuroko. Doucement, je toquais. Il n'y eut pas de réponses mais je n'abandonnais pas. Je frappais plus sérieusement sur la porte et martyrisait la sonnette. Enfin une voix se fit entendre, bien que faible.

\- Je ne veux pas parler.

\- Et moi si ! M'exclamais je au risque de déranger des voisins. Kuroko ouvre s'il te plaît ou sinon tu vas avoir des plaintes pour tapage nocturne.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que je n'entende le bruit du verrou qui s'ouvrait et que le petit bleu se retrouve face à moi. Je fus choqué de le voir si ... détruit. Le garçon qui d'habitude était aussi froid qu'impassible semblait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Son regard bleuté encore larmoyant se leva vers moi dans un regard désespéré. Puis il tourna la tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Je me tournais et découvris Aomine dont j'avais totalement oublié la présence. Ce dernier regardait Kuroko tout aussi ébahi que moi quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'apprêta à parler quand il fut devancé par le plus jeune.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Aomine ? Demanda t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Je ... Je suis ton ami et je voulais voir comment tu allais... répondit le mannequin après avoir retrouvé sa voix.

\- Je ne te considère pas comme tel donc tu peux partir.

La voix était sans appel et moi même frissonnais devant le regard enflammé de mon ami. Je me retournais vers Aomine et d'un mouvement de tête lui dit de partir. Si Kuroko agissait comme ceci, il était plus que clair que le jeune homme était concerné. Et je ne pouvais en apprendre plus que si le mannequin se décidait à nous laisser. Celui ci était légèrement en état de choc et je me décidais à le diriger moi même vers les escaliers. Il ne réagit pas vraiment, se laissant traîner.

\- Je t'appelle plus tard. Lui murmurais je à l'oreille.

Puis sans attendre, je le laissais partir et me retournais vers Kuroko. Celui ci observait le dos du mannequin, un mélange de tristesse et de résignation dans les yeux. Sans hésiter, j'entrais dans son appartement et refermais la porte, réveillant ainsi le plus petit qui semblait être en transe. Il me regarda et fondit en larmes. Je le pris dans mes bras, trop surpris pour faire autre chose. Je n'avais jamais connu le bleuté aussi expressif et il fallait que ce soit dans un état de détresse. La peine m'envahit le coeur tandis que je dirigeais mon ami sur son canapé sans qu'il ne me lâche.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que ses pleurs s'estompèrent pour finalement s'arrêter. Les yeux rougis et le visage pâle, il s'écarta en essuyant l'eau sur ses joues avec son pull. Je me tus, attendant qu'il parle.

\- Je suis désolé. Finit-il par dire.

\- Désolé ? Pourquoi est ce que tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as rien fais. M'exclamais je alors, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais élevé la voix et continuer d'un ton plus calme. Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ? Et ne me dis pas que je me fais des histoires, j'ai bien remarqué que cela fait un moment que quelque chose te tracasse.

\- Je n'allais pas dire ça. Contre attaqua le bleuté d'un ton morne. Après tout, j'aurais du mal à me croire moi même si je te contredisais. Mais disons que c'est difficile à dire...

\- J'ai tout mon temps et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je ne saurais pas la vérité. Crois moi je...

\- Je suis amoureux. Lâcha alors Kuroko en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je restais bouche bée. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Puis des regards, des conversations me revinrent en mémoire et la lumière se fit.

\- Aomine ? Tu aimes Aomine ? Interrogeais je avant de me rendre compte que j'avais carrément manqué de tact.

Le plus petit me sourit tristement et je ne rajoutais rien. Je veux dire, je n'étais absolument pas homophobe. Après tout, je rêvais d'un mec depuis des mois même si je n'en étais pas amoureux moi... Je secouais la tête, enlevant l'image du blond qui venait de refaire surface dans mon esprit. Ma priorité était Kuroko. Installé dans son fauteuil, il ressemblait à une poupée. Fragile et faible, il semblait plus fantomatique que jamais.

\- Mais tu lui as dis ? Je veux dire, tu en as déjà parlé avec Aomine ? Parce que si je me souviens bien, il a toujours été attiré par...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, me maudissant encore une fois moi et ma langue trop pendue. Le regard blessé du bleuté ajouta encore à ma culpabilité et je me promis de ne pas rouvrir la bouche.

\- Oui Aomine est branché filles, je sais. Commença Kuroko en attrapant un oreiller qu'il serra contre lui. Et à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis intéressé à lui. Il a toujours revendiqué son affection pour les grandes brunes à grosses poitrines et je crois qu'il n'y a plus opposé que moi à son idéal.

Je lui jetais un regard. Son visage était à moitié caché par le coussin et ses grands yeux bleus semblaient vides. Je voulais juste le prendre dans mes bras et le réconforter mais je savais que cela ne lui apporterait rien. Alors, me murant dans mon silence, j'attendis qu'il continue.

\- Au début, j'ai cru que c'était juste de l'admiration. Aomine a toujours été un modèle pour moi. Il avait tout ce que je n'avais pas. Le physique, la confiance en lui, le talent... Et puis j'ai remarqué que ce que je ressentais ne tenait pas que de la simple admiration. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter toutes ses petites amies et je me sentais seul dès qu'il n'était pas avec moi. Et puis ça a été la révélation. Nous étions dans les vestiaires et ... Et bien il est sorti de la douche et je ... J'ai réagi.

Le visage de Kuroko s'était empourpré et la gêne était évidente sur son visage. J'avais moi même un peu de mal à ne pas rougir.

\- Je ne savais plus où me mettre et là Aomine l'a remarqué et j'ai cru mourir de honte. Puis il m'a demandé si j'étais tombé amoureux de lui avant de partir en rigolant et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris. Mon admiration s'était transformé en amour. Mais loin de me soulager, ce constat n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation. En effet, j'avais l'impression que plus je le voyais, plus je l'aimais. En plus il ne me rendait pas vraiment la tâche facile. Toujours à me toucher et à être à mes côtés. Il se montrait aussi attentionné que joueur et tout ça contribuait à me le faire aimer davantage. Alors à un moment j'ai craqué.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais retenu ma respiration mais quand des points violets commencèrent à apparaître devant mes yeux, je me dépêchais de reprendre une bouffée d'air. Je n'aurais jamais deviné tout ça. Comme quoi, je ne savais pas grand chose sur mes amis. Impatient, je me reconcentrais sur le petit qui continuait son histoire, le regard se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je me suis déclaré ou du moins je lui ai dis qu'il me plaisait. Je n'attendais pas vraiment une réponse positive… Enfin si je devais être honnête, j'avais quand même un brin d'espoir que peut être il me comprendrait. Mais bien entendu ça n'a pas été le cas. En fait, il ne m'a pas vraiment rejeté mais c'était pire que ça ! Je me rappelle encore de son regard quand je lui ai dis. Il s'est reculé et a détourné les yeux et quand il m'a enfin regardé à nouveau, je n'y ai vu que de la pitié. Car ce ne serait jamais réel pire réciproque. Il a voulu me consoler, me prendre dans ses bras. Mais je ne supportais plus ces marques d'affection qui me faisaient espérer plus qu'autre chose. Donc je me suis enfui.

J'étais perché à ses lèvres. Kuroko ne m'avait jamais paru aussi fragile qu'à ce moment. J'avais l'impression qu'il était redevenu un petit garçon. Un petit garçon blessé et perdu. Je n'avais jamais remarqué sa détresse alors qu'elle l'avait détruit à petit feu. Je serrais les poings.

\- Je l'ai évité pendant plusieurs jours. J'essayais de me remettre. De me dire que ce n'était qu'une passade. Que j'allais rapidement oublier mais tu te doutes que ce n'était pas aussi facile. Dit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Quand je me suis dis que j'étais prêt, je suis passé à son entraînement. Je n'avais même pas franchi la porte que je l'ai aperçu. Il était magnifique. Je ne vois même pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Il m'a toujours impressioné mais à ce moment là, il était devenu parfait. Et j'ai compris que mes sentiments ne disparaîtraient pas aussi facilement. Pourtant, quand il m'a vu, il m'a souri et m'a pris dans ses bras, comme il l'avait déjà fait des millions de fois. Pour lui, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il ne comprenait pas la douleur qui me broyait le coeur à chaque fois qu'il me souriait comme si de rien n'était. Je lui en veux. Je le hais tellement. Et pourtant je l'aime…

Des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux et il se laissa aller contre son coussin. Je restais muet, trop choqué par toutes ces révélations. Que pouvais je dire ? Moi qui n'avait jamais rien vu. Je me sentais mal. Impuissant…

…..

J'essuyais un verre distraitement, plongé dans mes pensées. J'avais laissé Kuroko i peine une heure après que celui ci se soit endormi mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressasser toute cette histoire. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mon meilleur ami avait autant souffert et tout ça pour un autre de mes amis. J'avais essayé de conforter mon ami du mieux que j'ai pu mais je savais que sa douleur était immense. Encore maintenant, je revoyais ces moments où Kuroko semblait perdu dans ses pensées ou qu'il fixait un point dans le vide. Je devais vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué que ce comportement n'avait lieu qu'après chaque rencontre avec Aomine…

Je soupirais et reposais le verre. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment et mon service ne se terminait que dans deux heures. Je me demandais encore si je devais appeler le mannequin pour lui parler. Il était aussi directement concerné par cette histoire mais en même temps, le bien être de Kuroko comptait bien plus pour moi.

\- Kagami !

Je relevais la tête en voyant mon boss arriver vers moi, sourcils froncés.

\- Ecoute, je dois faire une course et Harry est malade ce soir donc c'est toi qui va devoir gérer. Tu pourras faire la fermeture ? Demanda t-il.

\- C'est que … J'avais prévu d'aller voir un ami ce soir alors…

\- Je te compterais ça dans tes heures supp ! M'interrompit tout de suite l'homme avec un grand sourire. Merci beaucoup gamin.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le retenir qu'il filait déjà. Je grognais pour la forme sachant néanmoins que cela ne servait à rien. J'espérais que Kuroko ne se réveillera pas et dans le pire des cas, je pourrais toujours aller le voir dès le lendemain matin.

\- Il semblerait que vous vous êtes fait avoir. Ricana une voix, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournais vers l'inconnu, énervé. Ce dernier était assis au comptoir dans un coin sombre que je n'avais pas remarqué. Un chapeau cachait la moitié de son visage, laissant apparaître quelques mèches brunes. Ses longs doigts fins jouaient avec son verre de vodka et un sourire désabusé jouait sur ses lèvres. Il redressa la tête et je croisais son regard bleu caché à travers ses lunettes. Je me sentis légèrement nerveux alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se redressa d'un coup et il resta un moment à m'observer.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je détournais le regard avant de répondre.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas vraiment, je crois. Et puis question manque de politesse, vous n'avez pas grand-chose à dire.

Il parut confus un instant avant d'enlever rapidement son chapeau et concentrer toute son attention vers son verre.

Je profitais de ce moment de silence pour observer le reste de la salle. Je remarquais alors qu'il ne restait que deux clients plus l'insolent. Agacé, je retournais à essuyer la vaisselle. Le silence était lourd et gênant mais je n'arrivais plus à me perdre dans mes pensées à cause du regard insistant du jeune homme sur moi.

N'en pouvant plus, je fis volte face vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demandais je rudement.

\- Euh, un autre verre ? Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en montrant son récipient qui effectivement était vide.

Je pris la bouteille de vodka et la posais brutalement près de lui.

\- Ce sera tout ? L'interrogeais je.

\- Je m'excuse si je vous ai offensé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Dit finalement le brun avec une voix bien plus douce qu'auparavant.

Je me sentis à nouveau déstabiliser par son regard légèrement troublé et j'ouvrais la bouteille pour le servir.

\- Excuses acceptées.

Il me fit un magnifique sourire et je me détournais quand je sentis mes joues rougir.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, seulement entrecoupée par les quelques demandes de verres du jeune homme. Les autres clients étaient depuis longtemps partis. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la pendule qui annonçait la fin de mon service. J'allais me retourner pour prévenir le brun mais seul un verre restait à la place qu'il avait occupé toute la nuit. J'ignorais le léger pincement à mon coeur et me dépêchais de fermer.

Le temps dehors était glacial et je resserrais ma veste. Je passais devant le magasin pour baisser la grille quand je vis une silhouette appuyée contre le mur. Le jeune homme brun- car il s'agissait bien de lui- sourit quand il me vit.

\- Désolé d'être parti sans avoir dit au revoir c'est malpoli… Mais je voulais vous voir à l'extérieur.

\- Pourquoi ? Fut la seule chose que je pus demander.

\- Parce que j'aimerais revenir. Boire un verre. Répondit le brun comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Les horaires du bar sont affichés sur la porte. Remarquais je.

\- Peut être que j'aimerais revenir quand vous êtes là pour me le servir… Sourit le jeune homme.

Je restais un moment perturbé. Je n'avais jamais au grand jamais reçu d'avances de la part d'un homme. Car cela ne pouvait être que des avances non ? Le fait d'avoir appris que mon meilleur ami aimait un garçon et ça en plus faisait un peu beaucoup dans une même journée et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Surtout que c'est un autre visage qui hantait mon esprit…

\- Hum… J'imagine que j'exagère un peu, je suis désolé.

\- Non !

Je me surprenais moi même à le retenir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Tout était si confus. Je baissais la tête.

\- Le mardi soir. Murmurais je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis là mardi soir. Répétais je un peu plus fort.

Je levais les yeux pour voir son sourire éblouissant. Mon coeur rata un battement. Il tourna finalement les talons et je le regardais s'éloigner. Mais dans quelle merde m'étais je fourré ?

**Et voilà les amis !**

**Un tout nouveau chapitre tout frais tout prêt et qui j'espère vous aura plus ! **

**Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Etonné(e)s ? Déçu(e)s ? Transporté(e)s de joie ? Dites moi tout. J'attends impatiemment votre avis pour savoir si ça vous plaît et que je n'écris pas trop n'importe quoi:3**

**Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite;)**

**Voili voilou**

**See you soon **

**XOXO**

**Jiika**


End file.
